1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to devices for restraining the arm of a patient during a medical procedure and in particular to an armboard which restrains the arm of the patient during a medical procedure and also retains therein a medical device associated with such procedure.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is known to restrain a patient's arm during a medical procedure such as intravenous injections in which an armboard will both support and restrain the patient's arm during blood transfusions, intravenous feedings and the like. Because patients who are being given blood transfusions or intravenous feedings are often restless and unable to control their extremities, the needles placed in the veins of the arms will tend to slip out before the injection is complete.
Accordingly, devices such as described in U.S. Pat. No. 2,763,264, entitled "Device Useful in Giving Intravenous Injections"--McInnerny were introduced. Such a device immobilizes the arm, using straps to hold the arm in place, and is cushioned to provide some comfort to the patient while the medical procedure associated with immobilizing the arm is performed. Typically, such devices are relatively rigid, designed to be reusable and are simply structured to immobilize the arm.
Variations on such a theme can be found in the armboards described in the U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,521,625; 4,265,232; 4,254,766; 3,788,307; 4,286,588; 3,256,880; and 3,640,273. Other devices primarily for restraint but allowing some movement are also known, such as the device described in U.S. Pat. No. 3,831,467 entitled "Knee Brace"--Moore and the device described in U.S. Pat. No. 2,858,540 entitled "Limb and Knee Protector"--Morrison.
However, a common problem associated with many of these devices is that there is a medical procedure conducted in association with the restraint of the arm, such as an intravenous feeding or a blood transfusion. Attempts to maintain the medical device in the arm during the course of such procedure can be seen in U.S. Pat. No. 3,059,645 entitled "Adjustable Clamp"--Hasbrook et al, and U.S. Pat. No. 4,449,975 entitled "Intravenous Anchor and Wound Shield"--Perry. Early attempts to combine these functions can be seen in U.S. Pat. No. 3,722,508 entitled "Infusion Guard and Mobilizer"--Roberts and U.S. Pat. No. 4,470,410 entitled "Protective Restraining Device and Method"--Elliott.
But as medical procedures become more sophisticated, it becomes apparent that the present devices cannot address all the needs of the patient undergoing the medical procedure or of the medical professionals administering such procedure. For example, an intravenous feeding or blood transfusion is a relatively short medical procedure requiring minutes to perform and thus the patient3 s arm can be left in a relatively immobile position during the term of such procedure and it is not necessary for the device associated therewith to have a great degree of mobility.
Moreover, the needles and tubing associated with such medical procedures are relatively sturdy and even though they may tend to be dislodged from the patient, they're not easily subject to breakage and therefore, such breakage is not a consideration in these devices.